-meet the parents-
by Angela Narcissa Malfoy
Summary: Tahno and Korra have been dating for three years and are going to the southern water tribe to meet Korra's parent's. Tahno has a big question to ask Korra's parents and a surprise for Korra. (This is my first story for legend of Korra so please no flames!) (once was xXxTsukiyomi Amulet)


Amulet:I don't Own legend of Korra or LoK!(it's the same thing), this is Also set three years after Korra defeated Amon.  
Korra:-rises eyebrow- who are you?  
Amulet:I'm Amulet, nice to meet you avatar Korra -bows-  
Tahno:what am I doing here? -looks around-  
Amulet:-grins- I brought you all here for my story (*cough* and sick amusement *cough*)  
Korra and Tahno:-sweat drop-  
Amulet:also their gonna be really OCC :)  
_

Meet the parents-  
The war between benders and non-benders is over, Avatar Korra defeated Amon or Noatak. She killed him when she went into the avatar state after he tried to 'equalize' her friends Mako and Bolin. It's now three year's after all this has happened and non-benders and benders live together in peace and as equal's. Avatar Korra also gave everyone who had lost their bending thank's to Amon, back their bending.

In more resent news, it appears that Avatar Korra is taking her boyfriend, our very own red water wolfbat's(Amulet:I made that pro-bender team name up) water bender Tahno, to meet her parents. He was the first person to get his bending back and even though he is still though and jerkish he is a lot more nicer and open. He still has fangirl's, but Korra makes sure they keep their distance away from her man. Tahno does the same with his girls fanboy and fangirl's, some of them are really crazy.

"Are you sure they'll like me?" Tahno asked for the tenth time in three minutes, Korra sighed and adjusted her dress. Their regular clothes were exchanged for some warm water tribe clothes. Korra in a floor length light blue silk dress with a dark blue coat a bit shorter then her dress with white fur trim. Her hair was styled in a high ponytail with her bangs curled thanks to Asami, she also had on ankle length dark blue boots with black fur trim.

Tahno was wearing a pair of warm black slacks, a dark blue coat with the bottom sides slit(like Sokka's only a bit longer) showing his black dress shirt. the coat was trimmed with white rabbit-fox fur and a thick black belt around his waist with thenorthern water tribe symbol. Lastly he wore a pair of light blue arm guards with a wave like pattern and black boots with white rabbit-fox fur inside. "I'm sure my parent's will love you pretty boy" Korra said placing her hand on his and kissing his cheek, "if I can, they can to" she whispered rubbing his hand.

"Thank's Uh-vatar" her boyfriend said using his nickname for her as she had used his nickname. "Glad to help" she said as Tahno kissed her temple, he really had changed since he lost his bending and was so much more nicer and sweeter now even after his bending returned. "I can see land, I'd say we'll be there in an hour or so" Korra said looking out on the horizon, seeing her home land coming closer. Awhile later the ship stopped at the dock, "we're here" Tahno said standing up and holding Korra's hand.

"It's okay, Tahno. Just be yourself, my family will love you" he calmed down a bit and gave Korra a small smile, With his other hand he rubbed the small craved gem in his pocket. as they walked down the ice rode the people that saw them stopped, they then smiled and continued on with what they were doing. Soon they arrived at a nice sized house made of ice and snow but was really warm inside, Korra smiled and knocked on the door. Her parents didn't know she was coming home yet, she wanted to surprise them.

A tall man with dark skin and blue eyes opened the door, the man's eyes widened "my little avatar!" He said and scoped Korra into a big bear hug. Korra laughed and hugged her father, Tonraq, and said "dad!" they both didn't see Tahno smile and lean on the door frame. When Tonraq let his daughter go Senna, Korra's mother, had came outside and saw her baby girl "Korra!" She said and hugged her daughter tightly. When the women pulled apart Senna saw the young man leaning on their door watching Korra reunite with her family "who is this handsome young man, Korra?" The avatar's mother asked.

Korra flushed a bit and laughed shyly, "um, he's...he's my boyfriend!" She stuttered saying the last part really fast, Tahno chuckled and walked over to his girlfriend. "It's an honor to meet my beautiful girlfriends parents" he said doing a half bow. Tonraq and Senna looked at each other then smiled "so your the famous Tahno my baby girl's been telling us about?" Tonraq asked grinning then held his hand out. "Korra talks about me?" The pale skinned water bender asked shaking Tonraq's hand while giving Korra a small smirk.

"All the time, most of her letters are about her dates, kiss's and love with you" Senna gushed making Tahno smirk and Korra blush. "M-Mom!" The blue eyed avatar yelled at her mother, Korra's parents laughed. "Come in, it's getting a bit cold out" Senna said opening the door and walked in, everyone followed. They sat down on some woven cushions and chatted a bit, "Korra could you be a dear and get me some seal-whale milk?" Korra's mother asked.

"Sure thing mom, and don't show Tahno anymore of my baby pictures!" Korra said getting up then glared at the old leather book holding her baby pictures. Senna laughed "I won't sweetie", once Korra left the room Senna looked at Tahno. "Okay lover boy I know you want to ask us something you've been distant since you got here" she said leavening no room for arguing. Tahno sighed then gulped "I-I...I want to ask for your daughter's hand" he said, his mouth dry.

Tonraq and Senna exchanged looks and sighed "it's not our place to say 'yes' or 'no', it's Korra's. but we will welcome you if she does say 'yes'." Tonraq said smiling lightly, Tahno looked up at them and smiled. "Did you make her a betrothal necklace?" Senna asked, the black haired man nodded and took out a dark blue box with light blue and purple waves. He opened the lid and showed them a necklace with a rich blue ribbon for the chain and a dark blue stone with a beautiful snowflake craved in it. He flipped the necklace over and showed the back side which had the japanese symbol for 'frist love' and 'only love' craved in gold.

To be continued, or not-  
Amulet:-smiles brightly-  
Korra:-blushing- what-what did we just read!?  
Amulet:a Tahnorra story I wrote.  
Korra:-faints-  
Amulet:please R&R!


End file.
